Innocent Resentment
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Naraku's created a new pair of monsters, Strife and Discord. Demons who pray on the bitterness of humans. And these incarnations have made it into Kagome's time to manipulate the innocent sin in the hearts of her three friends.
1. The Seeds of Sin

**_Innocent Resentment_**  
_ "The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 1** - **The Seeds of Sin**

A soft carnation hued light burned from the two frosted glass vases that sat on the oak wood dresser in the corner of the room. Shadows ringed the polish wood, clinging to the drawers and surface but dissipated just shy of the vases' base. Scarlet shadows shifted over the floor of the castle room, silver of the moon unable to penetrate the darkness that enveloped everything, black broken only by the sickly light.

Kagura regarded the room with distaste, fan spread slightly and settled over her lower face, wind powers drawing up the lightest breeze for her alone as if she were trying to swirl away the tainted atmosphere. Her scarlet eyes were settled sharply on Naraku with obvious distaste, annoyance set in the hidden set of her mouth, her eyes betraying nothing but mild irritation at being summoned so abruptly.

"Well?" she questioned when her silent vigilance was met only with more silence. Her blood chilled and the wicked smirk her inquiry provoked from her creator but she let nothing betray the sick feeling.

"Well say hello to your new sibling." Naraku lifted a hand and gestured towards the cherry light engulfed vase. "You're going to be giving him safe conduct, to the bone eaters well."

"The bone eater's well?" Kagura frowned. "What's the point of that Naraku? What are you up to?" She didn't expect and answer. It was rare that she ever got one. Naraku knew that while she was too week to rebel outright she still couldn't be fully trusted.

So she was surprised when he leaned back, dark violet kimono drooping around his bare shoulders, exposing his scarred chest. "Through the bone eater's well lays the portal to the realm of Kikyou's reincarnation."

"That Kagome girl?" Kagura frowned angrily. "We've tried that already. The well is nothing more then a well, I have checked!"

"Then how do you explain the girl's disappearances?" Naraku laughed when Kagura remained silent. "Exactly. It's no more then a trick we weren't able to solve before."

"And now?" Kagura asked sullenly. She glanced towards the vases. "What's the point?"

"That girl is Inuyasha's weakness."

"We've tried killing her before." Kagura said impatiently.

"Who said anything about killing her?" Naraku's mouth twisted. "The human heart is a very soft, easily manipulated thing. We cannot touch her or her friends here. But perhaps in her own realm…"

Kagura watched him a long moment before moving towards the vases. When he made no sound to halt her she stepped up to the dresser and leaned forward to peer into the first vase. A girl was curled inside, naked, her knees pulled up against her chest. Short pale blonde hair floated around her face, long eyelashes glowing against her cheek. She was pretty, beautiful in fact, polished alabaster skin seeming to glow, not white but with the same crimsoned hue of the light engulfing the vase itself. But in the left side of her chest there was a whole, thin and wide, like a sword wound.

She turned her head towards the second vase and frowned. A second figure, a man this time, slightly older then the girl, with the same angelic features as the female. He was lovely, flaxen hair long and falling around his toned figure. He bore the same gap in his chest as the woman had, though his was on the right side of his chest rather then the left side.

Kagura extended a hand towards the vase. She gasped in surprise as the carnation light flared, darkening to burning scarlet. A hopeless, bitter feeling engulfed her before she managed to snatch her hand back. She frowned with angry distrust and bagged away from the dresser, spinning around at a chuckle from Naraku.

"Who are they?" She demanded.

"Strife and Discord." Naraku rose and walked over to the dresser. "What did you feel Kagura."

The wind sorceress' face contorted but she remained silent.

"Did you feel sudden anger and bitterness at your entrapment?" His eyes shifted at the gasp that escaped her. "You did."

"These…things did that?" She spread her fan again and lifted it to cover her lower face again, turning her head away. "And you're going to do this to that Kagome girl?"

"Not to her. No, not to her. But she'll feel the same emotions again." Naraku returned to his corner and sat again.

"And what is my purpose in this?" Kagura questioned.

"Your purpose is to give your new siblings safe conduct to the Bone Eaters Well."

"And that is all." Kagura said apprehensively.

"That is all you are needed for Kagura." She bristled at his dismissive tone but said nothing again, turning on her heel and strode out of the room.

She didn't stop till she'd reached the castle room. Kagura lowered her fan and turned her face towards the amber moon that burned overhead, color contorted by the barrier around the castle. By the time the moonlight touched the ground it had turned a muddy brown color, which gave even the darkness and even more tainted appearance. Kagura sneered in disgust.

'Damn you Naraku.' She thought. 'For being able to corrupt event he most innocent of resentment.'


	2. Lust: The Selfless Lover

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 2: Lust: The Selfless Lover**

I really did wish I didn't feel this way. I really did. I didn't mean to wish such an awful thing. I'm not a bad person. I know I'm not. I manage to smile all the time; I can even worry a lot. Sometimes I even forget about it completely and actually have a good time. But the truth is…I'm happier when she's not there. I lifted a hand and tugged at a lock of my hair. Curly. Why couldn't it have been straight? Why did I have to be the only one of us with this mop?

"Ayumi?"

I lifted my head and looked up as Eri called my name and offered and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Was I day dreaming again?"

"Whatever." Yuka said dryly. "You're always daydreaming." Yuka turned away again. "So come on Kagome! Tell us. What happened this time?"

"Yea, spill. We're your best friends after all." Eri agreed.

"Well…" Kagome's tone was teetering, as if she wasn't sure about how much to say and I glanced away from the trio.

They were so rapt in attention with Kagome. I could understand, we didn't see her all the often anymore. And when we did she was so stressed about not studying that she barely had any time for us really. And then there were her secrets, which had suddenly sprung up like a barrier. It was so confusing. I couldn't help but struggle between being hurt at the theft of my friend and glad that she was no longer there all the time.

She'd been my friend first. My best friend from the very start, until our group grew. I was able to do it though. I could share her with Eri and Yuka; they'd become my best friends too after all. But now there was this unknown entity that had monopolized her. And ruined everything.

"Spill Kagome!" Yuka urged.

"Kagome!" Eri agreed.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." I offered which gained my glares. It was almost funny, slight humor giving me the power to laugh a bit, albeit sheepishly. "Never mind I suppose."

"Well?" Eri prompted Kagome again.

"Nothings happened, really." Kagome insisted, locking her bite up at the rack. "He's just his usual self."

"You mean pushy, rude, obnoxious, and violent?" Yuka asked.

"He's really not that bad." Kagome defended quietly.

"I think he sounds rather romantic." I tried again.

"Oh please." Eri argued. "A guy like that? He's a real bad boy. Trouble to the core."

Yuka's voice dropped to a whisper. "What if that's why she likes him?"

"I don't think so." I replied.

Kagome wasn't really that type of person. Or she never had been before. Had she changed after she'd cut us all out of so much of her life? Could she have? I glanced over at Kagome who had a hopeless expression on her face, a sigh of surrender escaping her. I straightened and turned to question her further but a voice broke across the yard and usurped all attention

"Kagome!" The voice was male and I recognized it instantly, turning slightly to see Hojo ride across the schoolyard on his bike. I had to work to contain the smile that tugged, instead backing away with Eri and Yuka as Hojo crossed to Kagome.

Always her. She was all he ever saw and I knew all he ever would. I could understand. I wasn't anything special. I was just the friend of the girl he loved. But she was my friend and I could forgive her for that. I could even help her get the one boy that I loved. Because I wanted them both to be happy didn't I? It could never be me. I could never be the one for him and so the next best thing was helping Kagome to get him?

Wasn't it?

"So what did you get this time, Kagome?" Eri asked.

I looked up to find Hojo gone, turning my head just in time to watch him disappear into the school building. I turned back to look at Kagome, a ribbon tied gift basket settled in her hands, her face in a bewildered expression.

"Hojo is such a gentleman." Yuka praised.

"And so considerate." Eri agreed. "I bet he'd take good care of you."

"Cut it out guys. Hojo's really nice but we're just friends." Kagome countered then turned and held the basket out to me. "Here Ayumi. You can have this." Depositing the gift basket in my arms then smiled. "Well, better get to class." Dashing towards the school building.

Eri and Yuka blinked in surprise then shouted and chased after her. "Get back here Kagome!"

I stood in surprise, Hojo's gift cradled in my arms. If only he'd been the one to give it to me. Maybe if I kept it I could pretend…. The thought lingered a moment then disappeared and I turned, set the basket next to the tire of Kagome's bike, shouldered my bag then walked towards the school.

I could love him and still be happy for him and Kagome.

Couldn't I?


	3. Lust: Blacker Shade of Pure

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 3 - Lust: Blacker Shade of Pure**

"I don't like the sound of that guy." Yuka commented for the fourth time that evening as we walked back from Kagome's house. 

We'd spent hours studying with Kagome, trying to catch her up on all the work she'd missed during her illnesses. Or at least I'd been trying to help her study. Yuka and Eri spent time continuing their questioning about Kagome's mystery man. Part of me wanted to know about him, wanted to know about this stranger who could possibly steel Kagome away and keep her from Hojo.

"Well at least she told us she'd get in a week of school no matter what." Eri replied. "Hopefully we can get her back on track in that time."

"That's right." Yuka agreed. "On track towards Hojo. The man of her dreams."

Eri sighed dreamily. "And all we have to do is get her away from this bad boy guy."

I spoke without thinking. "Is it really any of our business though?"

Both Eri and Yuka turned accusing eyes on me and we stopped walking. Yuka set hands on her hips while Eri's expression was almost confused as she regarded me.

"What are you saying Ayumi?" Yuka questioned. "Of course it's our business. Do you want Kagome to have her life destroyed by some violent psycho?"

"Of course not!" And I didn't I really didn't. But I….but I…

But what?

"Honestly Ayumi." Yuka went on when she realize I had no more to say. "What are you thinking?"

I shook my head, felt the tears that pricked the back of my eyelids. Kagome again. All they were fascinated about. I don't want her to get hurt. I want her to be happy. She's my friend. And he… I want them both to be happy don't I? And if that means them being together that's what I want isn't it?

"Maybe you should go home Ayumi." Eri suggested gently and I looked up at her. Her face was guarded and wary but held sympathy. "You've been out of it all day."

"Yea." Yuka added. "Maybe tomorrow you'll be back to normal and ready to help us keep Kagome from destroying her future." She threw me a look before turning and walked down the block with Eri, leaving my standing on the corner.

Abandoned. Somehow…. somehow Kagome had gotten my cut off and she wasn't even here.

No! It wasn't her fault. It was my own. For letting my worst feelings take control of what I said. Eri and Yuka were right. A sigh escaped me without my meaning to release it.

"I guess it did sound pretty cold."

"Why should you be the one faulted for voicing what you really feel?" A voice nearby purred, tone soft and curious.

I gasped in surprised and turned to meet the cool blue eyes of a girl near by. She was leaned against the street lamp with her arms folded. My breath caught. She was so pretty she couldn't be real. And angel? Jealousy pricked me as a soft wind picked up and stirred the girl's short flaxen blonde locks, tresses caressing skin that illuminated and shone under the light of the street lamp. A smile lit her flawless features. And she stepped forward.

"Your name's Ayumi isn't it?"

"Yes. How do you know?" Before I noticed for the first time that she was wearing the same uniform as I was. "Oh. You go to my school." But…I'd never seen her anywhere and she'd be impossible to miss. A warning went off in the back of my mind but every time I tried to focus my thoughts on what was wrong it eluded me. The girl smiled again.

"My name's Yoku." She laughed softly "Niku Yoku."

"Oh. Well…" The strong desire to escape stuck me as the girl took another step forward, bringing her closer. "I have to get home now. It was nice meeting you."

Yoku eyed me silent for a long moment and I felt my blood chill. Then as suddenly as it appeared the strange look in the pretty girl's blue eyes was gone and she smiled again, nodding her head lightly, making the short blonde locks slip over her forehead again.

"I'll see you later then."

I nodded but said nothing, turning the corner quickly, her pace not quiet a run but faster then a walk. She glanced back once to find the girl still there watching her and her blood chilled once more. Why was she watching me? Just who was she. Niku Yoku, what a strange name. I shivered and let my brisk walks slip into a full run. I had to get home. I wanted to get home.

I felt so broken.

* * *

"Well?" Strife moved from his hiding spot within the shadows and looked towards his sister. His serene face wasn't even broken b curiosity though it was obvious in his voice. Silver light glittered of the pale strands of his hair as the lunar orb rose overhead. Strife's long eyelashes lowered over his emerald eyes as he watched her. 

Discord sighed dreamily, almost romantically. "It was wonderful. All that turmoil, even sweeter with the purity of it all. Oh, Strife." She stepped into her brother's waiting arms and hide her face and tears ran down her cheeks, salty drops clinging to her smiling lips. "It isn't fair. I don't want her to have all that purity. I want it. Let's take it from her. Please big brother?"

"Of course." He conceded lightly, inclining his head and laid a comforting hand on Discord's head. "You'd better not loose her."

"She hasn't gone far." Discord murmured with quiet delight. "She'd be wonderful with a scythe. Naraku said we could use what ever we wanted. A scythe for her."

"Alright." He looked down at her with that same stone expression. "Are you sure you can get her. I don't want you to be disappointed Discord."

"I can. There's so much there, poor little heart. I just have to make her go deeper into it all." Discord tipped her head to the side thoughtfully then smiled and pulled back away from her brother. "Let's go. Naraku's so impatient."

"Do you know where the girl lives?"

"Not too far. It can't be too far. Her window will be unlocked." And they faded into the darkness.


	4. Lust: Midnight Darker than Eye

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 4 - Lust: Midnight Darker than Eye**

By the time I reached home I felt foolish for running. Whatever had driven me had disappeared and left no trace at all which only sharpened the pang of embarrassment. The girl would tell people, and they'd laugh. I'd be worse the anonymous, I'd be mocked.

I scanned the street behind me, quiet echoing through itself for miles. My fingers turned the doorknob of my house to find it unlocked. A sigh escaped me, and I slipped into the warm old light of the room, closing the door behind me and clicking the lock into place. The sound triggered a voice that echoed down the hall from the main room.

"Ayumi? Is that you?" I slipped my feet from my shoes, leaving them by the front door the walked down the hall, past the staircase and stepped into the doorframe that arched into the sitting room.

"It's me, mom." I murmured reassuringly to the figure sprawled tiredly on the couch.

My mother sat up a bit and turned her head to look at me, apology in her gaze. "I'm sorry about dinner Ayumi. I meant to have it ready for you. I'm exhausted."

I smiled. Any hunger, if it had even been there, I couldn't remember, had fled when I did and so it didn't matter anyway. I would have refused dinner even if it had been prepared. "That's alright." I turned away from the door and moved towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

I glanced back. "Just to my room. I have to finish my homework."

"There's left over rice and steak in the fridge." Her tone was worried as if she feared I was upset and hiding it.

"I'll warm some up after I finish my work."

"Alright." Came the surrendering reply and I took that as a dismissal.

Within my room I allowed my bag to slip to the carpeted floor, and sank down on my bed. Would Yuka and Eri still be upset with me? I glanced over at the phone and toyed with the thought of calling them then rejected it. I reached out hands and wrapped arms around my pillow, hugging it against my stomach. The indescribably sting of sorrow nagged at me and I couldn't get rid of it or identify it. It was like a splinter somewhere I couldn't reach and it irritated me and broke my heart at the same time.

A face swam across my thoughts. Smiling and kind, with a hand extended but the face turned slightly away. The smile wasn't for me, it was general. And yet still special.

"Hojo…" The name was whispered but my voice sounded loud to my own ears.

"Taken." The second voice was loud and familiar.

I turned to find Kagome seated in the wicker chair near my closed door. I blinked in surprise, not having heard her enter. She flashed a smile and lifted her hand in a splayed wave. I blushed with embarrassment and rose in surprise, dropping the pillow to my coverlet.

"Did my mom let you up?" I questioned to distract her from what she'd heard.

"Even if he wasn't, you don't really think he'd want you?" Kagome frowned gently and shook her head in an almost pitying manner.

"What?" I took a step forward. "Are you upset with me too Kagome. I didn't mean-"

"Oh shut up." I gasped. "What do I want Hojo for? He's a dolt. I'm just saying you couldn't have him."

"K..Kagome?" This wasn't right. These weren't things Kagome would say. She'd never be this mean, this cruel.

"You love him don't you?" Her tone got soft, quiet, the way Kagome sounded when she was concerned and I almost managed to forget her initial comments. Maybe…

"I do. I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean to."

A laugh met my words. "I think it's cute. You thinking you stood a chance against me I mean." She stood up and pushed her dark hair back over one shoulder. "You'll never be pretty. Not the way I am."

For some reason I retreated. The back of my knees hit the foot of my bad and I fell back, sitting down hard on it. Kagome stood over me.

"Does he ever even really see you? You don't exist to him at all. Even when he's right there he's looking right through you. He'll marry someone eventually. If not me then maybe Yuka or Eri. They're at least not completely unfortunate looking."

Somewhere I knew this wasn't Kagome. It wasn't her voice, her body; it wasn't even quite her face. But every time I tried to focus on the difference they seem to blur and I couldn't quite grasp them. Irritation at my failure blended with the sharp pain of her words, which hit home each time, causing my eyes to sting with tears. I felt the sudden clasp of arms around me, one constraining my shoulders and the other gripping my waist. I tried to look down but tears thickened and became a silver curtain I couldn't see through.

A voice murmured soft by my ear and I felt the warm touché of a hand over my heart. For a moment it was comforting and then the warmth heated slowly until it burned. The voice hissed. "Where is it? Where is it?" The burn intensified and spread, made worse by the salty tears that stung my cheeks like shards f glass.

"Hojo." His name escaped me and the burned lessened.

A smile appeared in the tone of the voice. "There it is. The seed of your sin. Your lust. The desire to shine. Make it bloom." I shook my head without meaning to and the voice purred. "You'll never have him unless your brilliance outshines hers."

Hers?

"Who's?" The voice prompted urgently.

Who's? Who's? Kagome's! I can't shine because she steals away any light I might have.

"There! You want to extinguish her light so your own can be seen. That is the flower of your sin."

Something twisted and suddenly I couldn't breath. My mind swam, light headed with the lack of oxygen from my brain. My eyelids became too heavy to bare and I let them lower slowly. Thought fled me, evaporating like steam into the air.

* * *

"Too easy. What a magnificent flower." Discord leaned over to burry her nose in the heart of the dark crimson rose in her fingers, brushing her cheek against the silken petals.

"Don't damage it, Discord." Strife cautioned gently.

"I know, I know." She sighed then pressed her fingers against one of the sharp thorns that drew from the rose's emerald stem. Blood welled where the briar pierced white skin, scarlet drop rolling to her fingers tip and fell to splash into the rose's center.

"There." Discord tugged the rose into her breast pocket and crossed her arms turning to look at the slumber girl, sprawled on her bed. "It's up to you to arrange the trigger."

"It shouldn't be too hard." Strife replied with a small shrug.. "Let's go."

"No, not yet." Discord smiled softly. "I want more time."

Strife shrugged and disappeared from the room. Discord stared at the empty air he'd occupied a moment ago before crossing the room and lifting the wicker chair, carrying it over to set by the bedside. She walked fingers over the bed spread and laid h34 bloody fingertip against the girl's sallow cheek.

"For all of me, I'd have you live." Discord tipped her head to the side and blue eyes softened despite the cold smirk on her lips. "But that's no silver raven."

And then she, too, faded.


	5. Lust: Worst Hue of Onyx

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 5 -Lust: Worst Hue of Onyx**

I couldn't believe I was late! Even with my alarm clock broken I'd went to sleep so early last night. In fact I'd fallen into bed into second I got home. I glanced down at my watch and sighed as I entered the empty schoolyard. I'd already missed half of my first class.

"Great. Now what do I do."

My arms tightened around my bag and I lingered just outside the school before stepping inside. My footsteps sounded unnaturally loud in the empty hallway and I winced each time the noise echoed down the length of the corridor. My fear was one of the teachers finding me and my having to explain about why I was so late. I bite down on my lower lip and lifted a hand to run my head, worrying over the throbbing pain there.

"I guess I didn't sleep as well as I thought."

"Excuse me."

The voice that spoke behind me stopped my heart as well as my movements. I knew that voice. I could pick it out anywhere and all the feelings it stirred in me brought a kind of hopeless restlessness, as well as and unfamiliar sting in my chest. I turned and he smiled. That perfect smiled that promised to outlast rain and storm and life itself.

"Your name's Ayumi isn't it?"

I felt my self nod and my gaze descended to the bouquet of red roses in his arms. No more then buds the scarlet petals still had droplets of water glittering on them like diamonds on crimson silk. Hojo shifted nervously, ran a hand through his hair, smile turning sheepish. The sweet expression touched me and I felt a joyful apprehension. Was this it? Was I maybe, not so invisible to him after all?

"You're Kagome's friend aren't you?" He asked.

My hope wavered. Was he…. Was that all I was? Or maybe he's nervous. If there was a heaven that had to be it. He was nervous. I nodded again and he flashed another grin.

"I'm glad. I wanted to know…"

He'd say it. He had to say it. I lifted a hand, fingers arching towards the roses that quivered in his arms, fingertips just shy of brushing the petals.

"I wanted to know if you think Kagome would like these."

Something shattered.

"I didn't know if red or yellow roses would be better. I was worried yellow would suit her better. And cheer her up from her ailments, you know?"

Something broke. In my chest. It was as if a crack had lengthened in something fragile, something made of glass. Broken. A red haze descended on my gaze and mind and I watched one of the scarlet petals fall and drift slowly towards the ground. By the time it touched the marble floor with a soft whisper I couldn't think anymore.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned as Eri and Yuka ran down the hall towards her. She turned her head to look out at the sun, setting in the distance throwing amber gold light through the large school windows then turned back to her friends and smiled. Hopefully they were in the mood to catch a movie. She still had 5 days before Inuyasha would come to get her and she did want more time with her friends. Her smile faltered at the frantic expressions on her friend's faces.

"Eri. Yuka. What's wrong?"

Eri frowned worriedly, lifting a hand to her mouth. "Have you seen Ayumi by any chance?"

"Yea." Yuka added with equal concern. "She wasn't in any of her classes. I'm worried."

Kagome felt a chill go through her. There was something wrong about this. She fell still and tried to feel a jewel shard near by but it was nothing like that. But still there was something here….

"I think we should look for her." Kagome said.

Yuka nodded. "Right."

"We'll split up." Eri put in. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Kagome and Yuka nodded then turned and ran off in different directions. Had something happened to Ayumi? If it did it had to be a demon in her time, just like before. Something awoken by the presence of the jewel shards. Something glittered on the floor in the fading sunlight and Kagome glanced down to see a small pool of blood sparkling on the floor. Droplets made a path down the hall and through the open door that led to the school roof.

"Ayumi!"

Kagome ran past quickly, pausing at the door and glanced up the dark flight of stairs. If Ayumi was hurt by a demon it would be her fault! She took that stairs two at a times, silently wishing that Inuyasha were here, or at least that she had a bow and arrow with her. There wasn't much she could do about a demon the way she was now. But what else could she do but try to save Ayumi? If the demon wanted the jewel shards could she give them over to save her friend? What other choice did she have?

That dark stairwell broke ended at a heave metal door finally. Blood stained the silver doorknob and Kagome gasped in fear and worry. Drawing her hand back nervously before grasping the knob and turned it, pushing the door open and stepped onto the roof.

Empty.

She stepped further away from the door, jumped and gasped when it slammed shut heavily behind her. A wind lifted, whipping her hair around her face and Kagome lifted a hand to push it back, wincing when it got stronger throwing leaves and dust into her eyes.

"You came."

The voice was familiar and different. Kagome opened her eyes and lifted her head to look across the roof at the person who stood opposite her and gasped.

"Ayumi!"

Ayumi was poised on the roof's ledge with a bleeding, unconscious Hojo at her feet. Ayumi's curly hair whipped around her cheek and she smiled coldly, dark eyes tinted with scarlet narrowing in disdain. Her arm was extended, fingers curled around the polished black shaft of a silver bladed scythe. There was no recognition in her eyes and Kagome took an involuntary step back.

"


	6. Lust: Pitch Black

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 6 - Pitch Black**

"Ayumi." Kagome watched her friend with fearful horror. "What happened to Hojo?' A chill settled over her at her friend's stony silent. "Ayumi what did you do?"

Ayumi turned blazing eyes in Kagome's direction again and a gasp escaped her. "It's your fault!" The girl accused angrily. "All yours! You did this!"

What was going on? This couldn't be Ayumi. Ayumi would never do anything like this. What was going on? Had Ayumi been processed? Kagome remained still watching her friend glare, scared at the dangerous aura her friend projected. Kagome hesitated then took a tentive step forward.

"Ayumi this isn't you. What ever…what ever's done this to you, you can fight it!" Kagome silently wished Inuyasha was here. Or Miroku. If Ayumi really was processed he'd be able to exorcise it.

"Not…me…" Ayumi's voice wavered and sounded broken. They scythe in her hands shimmered for a moment and Kagome felt hope blossom.

"You have to come down Ayumi. We have to get Hojo to a hospital."

It was the wrong thing to say. Kagome realized that the instant after she spoke. Ayumi's eyes chilled and froze again and the scythe flashed solid black in the carnation sunlight. Ayumi's grip tightened around it.

"Hojo. This is all you're fault." Ayumi screamed as she launched at Kagome, sweeping the scythe out sharply in an arc. Kagome screamed and threw herself out of the way of the sweeping blade. Ayumi rounded sharply, "You never wanted him!" Ayumi lunged again and Kagome jumped to the side, felt the tip of the arced blade sweep over her shoulder, tearing her uniform and slicing into skin. "You never even looked twice at him but all he saw was you."

"Ayumi."

"He never saw me." Ayumi shook her head frantically, facing Kagome off with the scythe in hand, silver tip of the blade stained crimson with Kagome's blood. Her head was lowered, dark locks hiding her face. "He looked right threw me. And I…I was able to bear it. I could stand that he loved you because I thought you loved him too." Ayumi lifted her head "But you didn't!"

She jumped, straight up and brought the scythe down. Kagome moved backwards quickly, able to avoid the downward slash but a gasp of pain escaped her as Ayumi set her feet and threw her self to the slide, slashing outward and raking Kagome over the hip with it. Kagome stumbled and fell to her knees.

"You were to obsessed with this mystery man. This bad boy who was no god for you! Who you would barely tell us anything about." Ayumi pushed up from the ground to her feet, rising slowly, her eyes dark and brimming with a blend of anger and sorrow. "But even with that you still wouldn't let me have him."

"Ayumi." Kagome murmured again. Ayumi had been in love with Hojo all this time. Why hadn't she said anything?

Ayumi walked towards Kagome's crumpled form slowly. "As long as you weren't there I had a chance. I hated it every time you came back. You stole everything away from me! And I hated myself for feeling that way!"

"Ayumi." Kagome shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. "You never said anything. That's not fair?"

"How could I?" Ayumi stood over her now, dark, lifeless eyes staring down devoid of anything even resembling mercy. "What good would it do? He'll never love anyone but you. But…but if your gone… If you're gone then you can't hurt him. And I won't hurt." Ayumi lifted the scythe. "Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the silver blade poised above her. Ayumi… If Ayumi loved Hojo. "Will this help Ayumi?"

The blade stopped.

"Will Hojo love you after you've done this?" Kagome struggled to her feet slowly, shakily. "I can't…I can't help the way someone else feels. But that's all right. Because…if I had known I would have helped you."

"No!"

Kagome saw that blade look in Ayumi's eyes faltered and hope stirred again tentivly. "If you really love him Ayumi you wouldn't do this. You're a great person. And if you just try…if you just talk to him he'd see it too."

Ayumi shook her head, nervous doubt replacing anger and sadness. "He never sees me!"

"But you never try to catch his attention either Ayumi. How can he know you even want him to if you never say anything? You have to try. You won't get anywhere if you stand in the background."

Ayumi's eyes wavered and danced as if she were trying to hold something in. "That's not fair."

Kagome offered a shaky smile and tried to straighten despite the pain in her shoulder and side. She felt the cool brush of blood trickle down her leg at the movement but ignored it; lifting her hand despite the pain it caused and extended it to Ayumi. "Just try first Ayumi. Please try."

Ayumi stared at Kagome's hand and then a tear rolled down her cheek. There was the sound of something shattering and the black scythe exploded into shimmered scarlet dust that coated the air as it fell. Kagome gasped in surprise and whirled, turning back just in time to see Ayumi collapse to the ground.

"Ayumi!" She crossed over to the friend's side quickly and stooped down next to her. "Ayumi! Wake up." She tugged at her friend's sleeve with concern, worry in her eyes dimming as Ayumi's chest began to rise and fall steadily. She sighed in soft relief. "Ayumi."

Then the sound of clapping interrupted her reassurance, slow and even and accompanied by a honey voice. "Nicely done. But then, it was a very weak seed."

Kagome turned to look at the blonde haired girl who stood at the entrance to the roof. The girl smiled, hands clasped behind her back sweetly, blue eyes sparkling dangerously. A light wind stirred, blowing her short locks over her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned and then something clicked "You! You're the demon who possessed Ayumi!" Kagome rose to her feet angrily. "Why did you do this?"

The girl shrugged. "It was Naraku's wish."

"Naraku?"

The girl nodded and smiled again. "I think it's a wonderful game."

"A game! Toying with people's feelings isn't a game!" Kagome screamed angrily. "I won't forgive you for this!"

The girl glared. "If you wish to point fingers I suggest you include yourself as well. If it wasn't for you there would have been nothing there for me to manipulate." She leaned back against the wall. "You can call me Discord." She dropped her arms and walked across the roof to the ledge. "You'll be seeing my brother, Strife, and I again."

A silver haired man appeared floating just off the roof edge and Discord smiled then stepped off into his arms. Discord laughed softly, her giggle fading long after she and Strife did. Kagome watched the air they'd occupied only moments ago.

Discord and Strife. Incarnations of Naraku. But how had they gotten into her time? Kagome turned at the soft groan from the ground and whirled to find Ayumi stirring faintly. Kagome gasped.

"I almost forgot! Ayumi! Hojo!" Kagome turned to hurry back to the pair but paused at something in the corner of her eye. On a small pile of the crimson dust the scythe hat shattered into laid a fully blossomed red rose. Kagome walked over slowly and reached a hand down to brush her fingers over the flower. The moment her fingers touched the petals, however, it shriveled into a black bud, crumbling into onyx dust, the swirled away by a breeze.


	7. The Roots of Sin

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 7 - The Roots of Sin**

"A rabid bear! That's wild." Eri commented as she and Yuka watched Kagome with wide-eyed attention.

"More like scary. Do you think they'll catch it?" Yuka questioned.

"They'd better if it's running around attacking students like that. Poor Hojo. He must be in a lot of pain."

"And what about Kagome." They both turned to look at her with twin looks of thoughtful apprehension. "I bet the cuts will get infected and she'll have to go to the hospital again."

"There goes her whole week." Eri sighed tragically.

"No guys. I'm fine really." Kagome laughed sheepishly, sighing mentally with relief.

She couldn't belief that her rabid bear story had actually been believed. That was a stroke of luck. Kagome smiled in face of her friend's doubtful look before she moved her attention towards Ayumi who stood passively next to Yuka and Eri, a light smile on her face. She didn't remember anything at all. She'd woken up not long after the pair of demons had disappeared with no memory of the day after reaching the schoolyard. Kagome was at least thankful of that.

'But the things she said…' Kagome thought silently. 'Discord said that she'd simply manipulated Ayumi's real feelings.'

Which meant that, despite the fact that Ayumi would never have really what she'd done of her own free will, she still felt the way she'd expressed. And she was still in love with Hojo. And Kagome knew that some of the things Ayumi said were right. She'd never really told Hojo outright that she didn't like him, that she was in fact in love with someone else. And as long as he didn't know that he'd keep pursuing her and wouldn't look at anyone else.

"Well then!" Yuka said finally. "I think we should celebrate Kagome's unusually rapid recovery with ice cream. Eri's treat."

"Hey!" Eri protested.

Kagome smiled. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later." Glancing over at the bike rack as she caught sight of Hojo unchain his handlebars.

Eri and Yuka looked over at her worriedly. "Are you sure Kagome?" Eri questioned.

Kagome nodded and Yuka shrugged. "Alright then. Catch ya later Kagome." Walking from the schoolyard. Ayumi turned to follow after them and Kagome reached out a hand to stop her. "Hey. Ayumi."

Ayumi turned back and tilted her head curiously. "Is something wrong Kagome? You're aren't really sick are you?" And Kagome was glad to hear the genuine concern in her voice.

"No. I fine, promise. Could you just wait for me a second?"

Ayumi's expression was still confused but she nodded. "Alright. I guess."

"Great!" Kagome turned and hurried towards the bike rack just as Hojo backed his bicycle from it.

Her turned and looked up at the sound of her approach, flashing his usually cheerful smiled. "Kagome. You're still here. Were you waiting for me?"

"Hojo." She gave him a sympathetic look. "How are your injuries? Are you feeling okay?"

Hojo nodded and laughed. "Well my side aches a little bit. And I still have a bit of a headache but I'll be fine. I'm so glad you're concerned." He grinned with embarrassment. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me." He lifted a pair of tickets up to display them to her.

Kagome scuffed the toe of her shoe in the dirt. "I'd love to Hojo, really I would. But I…I think we should just be friends. The truth is I…I'm in love with someone else." She looked up at the silence that followed. "You aren't upset are you?"

Hojo smiled again. "That's alright. I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sorry Hojo." Kagome murmured apologetically.

He shook his head again. "Really it's okay."

"But you know…" Kagome smiled again. "I bet Ayumi would love to go to a movie."

Hojo blushed "Really?" He glanced down at the tickets then across the yard towards Ayumi standing silently in the background. "You think so?"

Kagome nodded cheerfully, little balloons of happiness bursting in celebration inside her head. "I'm positive. Go and ask her."

"Well…if you're sure." Hojo said. "Thanks, Kagome."

He walked his bike towards Ayumi and Kagome turned to watch as she lifted her head and looked up at him. Her expression was shy but rapt with hope. She saw Hojo's mouth move though she didn't catch the words and saw Ayumi blush scarlet before her face lit up with joy and she nodded. How could Kagome not have noticed how enamored Ayumi was of Hojo before? It seemed so obvious now. She smiled as Ayumi glanced over at her, said something to Hojo, and then rushed over. Kagome straightened and smiled as Ayumi stopped, hovering uncertainly.

"Kagome are you…are you…"

"Go and have fun." Kagome said reassuringly. "I can tell you really like him. And between you and me…" she lowered her voice. "I bet he'll be crazy about you too in no time."

Ayumi smiled then hugged her. "Thanks Kagome." Before she turned and hurried to Hojo again.

Kagome watched them walk away from the school and let out a relieved breath, shouldering her bag again. 'If only things were that easy between me and Inuyasha.' Turning and walking towards her house.

* * *

"Well?" Strife asked standing behind Discord who had one knee braced against the edge of the roof, leaned over to watch what transpired between the three.

Discord smiled. "When you're so close to something that shines so brightly you can't help but feel like you're cast into the darkness produced by that light. You believe no one sees you except as a shadow of that shining thing."

"And the girl?" Strife questioned.

"No good. We can't use her again." Discord stepped back and shrugged. "I didn't suppose we could anyway. Love is too easily tipped back to purity to make a very good weapon. Particularly true love."

"And?" Strife prompted gently.

"And? And there are other sins. Other resentments to pick. We'll just move on to the next one."

"Which one?"

Discord hummed thoughtfully, moving across to the other side of the roof that looked over the sidewalk. The priestess' other two friend's passed below. They paused at the corner and the first waved to the other.

"See you tomorrow Eri." Before she crossing the street and disappearing down the block. The second, Eri, lingered on the corner, glancing away and released a soft sigh. Discord smiled slowly.

"That one."


	8. Vanity: The Resigned Coveter

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 8 - TheResigned Coveter**

I could lie. I could pretend that I wasn't jealous, I wasn't envious. In fact I did lie. Not outright but I deceived. But what could I do after all? It wasn't anyone's fault but nature. Which was why I was surprised, but not shocked when Kagome told us Ayumi and Hojo were a couple. Surprised because I always assumed it would be Kagome and Hojo. After all the pushing we did it seemed rather ironic that it had all gone down the drain. But I wasn't shocked because Ayumi was pretty. Just as pretty as Kagome was and I could understand how Hojo could fall for her just as easily as he could Kagome. They were both beautiful. And it wasn't fair. I wasn't.

"This is just great." Yuka whispered to me. "If Ayumi's with Hojo then Kagome will never leave this bad boy guy."

"I hadn't thought of that." I said without thinking. Would Kagome's secret boyfriend show himself now that there wasn't a rival for Kagome's attention anymore?

Part of me wished he would, out of pure curiosity about this mystery guy Kagome told us next to nothing about. And another part wanted him to stay away. Because I already knew what kind of guy he was. The perfect wicked indulgence. Flawlessly handsome and strong, Dangerous and protective and utterly possessive in his affections. The kind that only went for the prettiest of girls. The girls who met and matched their own wicked perfection. I'd never even come close.

If I wanted to be truthful it was jealousy that drove me to with Hojo on Kagome. Jealousy that she would have the beautifully dangerous stranger I wanted and could never have. But with the acceptance that I could never have him came the acceptance that Kagome could, easily. After all, I was the only one of us who had never had a boyfriend. Kagome had The Stranger, Yuka had just broken up with her boyfriend only 2 weeks ago, and now Ayumi had Hojo. I was alone, always had, and always would.

I could accept that however. Because that was how it was. It was a stupid emotion to have so I ignored it. After all I wasn't the only one who felt this way. It was pointless. Not worth mentioning. But I wanted it to change so much. I wanted to be lovely.

"So Ayumi. How was the movie?" I asked to distract myself from my own musings.

"What move. Oh!" Ayumi blushed, making her not just pretty but adorable as well. Hopeless jealousy pricked me but I pushed it away. I could never blush prettily like that. With I blushed I looked like a ripe tomato. Even Yuka had made a joke about it once. I know she hadn't meant to hurt me but still… "It was alright."

"I bet she didn't even see the movie." Kagome teased and I added me own laughter to the giggles that followed Ayumi's second blush.

I laughed but I didn't understand really. Oh, I knew what they meant but I didn't understand. I didn't understand what it was to have someone so absorbed with you that everything else around became trivial. I was the one who always ended up becoming trivial.

But maybe it was my own fault. Doing my hair, my nails, makeup. I wasn't good at any of it. I could paint myself up and down and in the end I'd look like nothing more then a comely girl with too much eye shadow no matter how light a shade I used. And then I'd cry from frustration and everything would run and be destroyed anyway. Hopeless. My looks were…

They were hopeless.

I was hopeless.

"So what do you say Kagome?" Yuka asked as the bell rang and we rose from the back desks and moved towards the classroom doors. "Now that Hojo's out of the picture are you gonna bring Mr. Violent out of the closer?"

"He's..um…not really a people person." Kagome said slowly.

"You mean he's not social either?" I questioned.

That was right. He wouldn't need to be. Pretty girls didn't need to be in the flocks the followed the popular boys around school. The real ones…the real ones could stand out on their own beauty. They were chased and had no need to chase themselves. To be special…all they had to do was breath.

"Not really." Kagome answered. She laughed a bit. "But I guess he really can't be. He doesn't go to school or anything."

"You mean he's a drop out?" Yuka exclaimed.

"He didn't exactly drop out." Kagome said nervously. "He…um…never went."

If he never even went to school he'd have been home schooled. Which meant he was rich too. She could image Kagome with him easily. Her perfection highlighted by priceless accessories. Gifts for her face, her form, her flawlessness. I don't blame her for being so beautiful. I didn't blame any of them. If it was anyone's fault it was my own. I could take better care of myself if I had stronger discipline. That's what I needed. I needed to be stricter with myself.

Then maybe I could have that special-ness too. I could share that sense of being important that came with a pretty face.

Right?


	9. Vanity: Wide Range of Vendure

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 9 - Vanity: Wide Range of Vendure**

"Eri. Aren't you gonna eat?"

I glanced over at the sound of Ayumi's curious inquiry the glanced away from her face, sweetly lovely with light concern. I resisted the urge to sigh. If I had been intending to finish the remainder of my food I wasn't going to now. Not surrounded by breathing magazine images most girls pinned up on the fridge to keep them from gorging themselves. No. I had to make friends with them. But maybe that was a blessing as well. At least now I could walk in the secondary light they cast.

"No way. How can I eat when Kagome still hasn't said anything about her status with Mr. Violent." I said, hoping to distract attention from me. Distract them from wishing me too long and realizing maybe I really didn't belong as part of their group.

:"Mr. Violent?" Hojo, seated on Ayumi's right, asked in confusion.

Kagome blushed and averted her gaze to glance around the outside lunch area instead. Hojo had decided to sit with us at lunch not long after he began officially dating Ayumi. It was a rather sweet sight if she admitted it. Ayumi and Hojo were both so sweet hearted they made a perfect couple.

And they also made me sick.

And I knew it wasn't fair to think that but I couldn't help it. I was happy for Ayumi and Hojo, I honestly was. But I couldn't help but admit that I'd be happier for them if they both, or even if either one of them, weren't so flawless.

"Oh no one." Yuka said. "Just some motorcycle gang guy."

"He's not in a gang!" Kagome protested. "And he doesn't ride a motorcycle." Kagome's voice dropped to a mutter. "Actually he can't even ride a bike."

Of course he wouldn't have to. He was rich. I didn't say that out loud though. For a moment I thought to but didn't want to delve into the conversation anymore. Usually I craved any information I could get about Kagome's mystery guy. Hoping to conjure him up in my head and try to image him, as unrealistic as it was, talking to me, being with me, being mine. But now it just made me as sick as Hojo and Ayumi clinging desperately to each other, like two shipwreckees.

I stood and eyes turned my way.

"Eri? Where are you going?" Yuka asked.

I glanced over and forced a sheepish smile. "Violin lessons." A lie.

Ayumi looked up. "I thought your lessons were after school."

"They are. But I'm going band this year. Since I practice outside of school the teacher's having me showcase for him first." I balled up my untouched food and dropped in the trash bin then shouldered my bag. "Later." Walking back into the school. I sighed in relief as the heavy doors thudded shut behind me and moved up the stair well. Light slipped in through the high windows in the narrow corridor, lighting up the gray steps in front of me. A voice cut through the fractures of light to reach me.

"That was a good choice."

I gasped in surprise and looked up at the girl who stood a few steps behind me. Her lips were set in a friendly smile. Long eyelashes were lowered marginally to shade luminous blue eyes. She was beautiful, outstripping anyone else at the school. Anyone else Eri had seen in fact.

'I want to be like her.' I wasn't sure where the thought came from but I didn't bother dwelling on it for too long. She was so pretty; everyone probably had the same thought.

"Throwing away your lunch like that." She went on absently. "Good idea. A little effort never hurt." She flashed a smile. "Would you mind walking with me a moment Eri?"

"You…you know my name?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Actually I've been watching you for a while." The girl stepped down and slid her arm through mine, linking them and tugged me gently up the stairs with her.

I felt as if I were in an ethereal dream. Maybe…did she want to be friends with me? But why? Why would she? And yet at the same time I felt the desire to be her friend. As if maybe somehow her perfection could rub of on me. A glanced over at her, smile still on her face. Her blue eyes were mildly disinterested as if she were above everything. Sunlight gleamed of her short flaxen hair and laced her angel's profile.

"Um excuse me. I don't…I don't know your name."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm Momoi." She pushed open the door that led from the stairwell to the second floor and stepped into the corridor.

"Why..um, why were you watching me?"

She smiled apologetically. "Well actually it's because my brother asked me to." She stepped up to the window that over looked the yard were gym was held and lifted a finger to point towards the soccer field below them.

Curiosity filled me. "Your brother." I stepped up beside her and followed the direction she'd pointed in and gasped. The boy my gaze settled on had a ball propped under one arm. His free hand moved casually as he talked with a few other guys she recognized though she'd never seen the girl's brother before. Not far behind him was a small gaggle of girls not bothering to hide their fawning adoration, embarrassed giggles even reaching the window. "What…what would he want with me?" He was perfect. Almost the exact image of what she'd imaged Kagome's mystery guy t be.

The perfect wicked indulgence.

"Well Kyoei usually only goes for the very prettiest of girls but he's pretty shy. So I usually end up telling them about him first before he asks them out. He's such a pain in the butt." Her pretty blue eyes lifted heaven ward in annoyance but then she turned and smiled at me. "Anyway, he wanted me to talk to you Eri."

"To me?" I couldn't believe it. My breath left me as I looked back down at the boy grinning to his friends in the yard below. I glanced at the group of girls watching him as well. "But what about…"

"Oh don't worry about those silly geese." She said with disdain. "He'd never look twice at them. Like I said he's interested in you." The girl moved away from the window. "So how about you meet him right here tomorrow before school. Okay?" I nodded eagerly and she smiled. "Right then. Later." And turned to walk away.

"W…wait a second."

She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. "Yes?" lifting a pale eyebrow with a blend of curiosity and apprehension I couldn't understand. But I ignored it and went on. "Um I…I haven't ever seen you around school before and you must be new. So you probably haven't met a lot of people yet so I was wondering it you…if you maybe wanted to be friends?"

Was if just because she was pretty that I wanted to be friends with her? Because I was hoping her beauty would rub off on me. There was that, that desperate wish but this girl…she also seemed so lonely. I wasn't sure where that conclusion had come from but it stuck to the back of my mind. Sympathy as well as fear. I disregarded both. Silly thoughts.

She regarded me silently for a moment then shrugged. "I'll think about it. See you tomorrow." And turned, disappearing down the hall. I turned to look out the window again, to look at the girl's brother again. As if sensing my gaze he looked up. I blushed crimson. He watched me a moment then disappeared inside the school.

The prettiest girls? Was I…was I maybe pretty after all?

I turned and walked back down the hall towards my math class. Intent on being the first there. Intent on standing out.

* * *

"That was almost tragically easy." Discord said from her place on the edge of the school roof. Strife said nothing but that wasn't unusually so she simply stretched lazily. "This one shouldn't be at all hard to use." 

"What's your plan this time?" Strife asked casually and without interest, as if he were doing it simply to appease her. Discord didn't seem to notice.

"Let's make it rain." She smiled.

And clouds darkened the sky.


	10. Vanity: Jade Like Ocean Floor

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 10 - Vanity: Jade Like Ocean Floor**

"I can't believe it's raining." Ayumi said in dismay before turning to smile at Hojo as he opened a white umbrella and lifted it up over her head.

"I'm surprised." Hojo said. "The weatherman said it was going to be clear all day."

"I guess we'll just all hang out another day." I smiled. Nothing could bring me down. It could rain all it wanted and I'd shrug and walk right through it.

Kagome glanced away quickly and a surprise then nervous expression crossed her face. I frowned quizzically as she turned back and laughed sheepishly. "Well then…I'd better be getting home."

"Alright. Bye Kagome." Ayumi said then looked up at Hojo. "Ready?"

He nodded then looked at me and Yuka. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Hojo. Bye Ayumi." I smiled, watching them walk away. Was that what I'd be like after tomorrow? Delight danced through me at the thought and I sighed happily. Yuka threw me a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're alright Eri? You've been on cloud nine since after lunch. You'd seemed so weird then."

I beamed in the face of her concern though I knew most of it was curiosity. But why give away the secret. She'd see seen. When I presented them all with the most prefect boy in school as my boyfriend. "Oh I'm just excited because I aced my band audition."

"Oh." Yuka lost interest quickly and turned towards her house in the opposite direction. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Later." I watched her turn the corner before opening my own green umbrella and walked down the block.

Heavy rain felling on the top of my umbrella creating a soothing drumming sound. The streets were darkened by the silver rain clouds that had rolled over the sky. Suddenly, a pair of head beams cut through humid atmosphere and I turned at the familiar car the rolled up. My walking halted and I moved closer to the curb as the car window rolled down and my mom smiled out at me.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "I was at the grocery store when it started to rain so I decided to pick you up." She glanced around. "Oh. Where are your friends?"

"They went home already." I opened the passenger side door and slid inside the car, closing it behind me.

"Oh well. Let me know if you see them. Well give them a ride home too. Such lovely girls." As she pulled away from the curb onto the street again. "You'll never guess what I found at the store. I nice, diet shake mix. Just like all the models in those commercials drink."

Eri sighed suddenly at the familiar talk. Her mother was always obsessed with models and t.v. stars. Eri was sure it was because her mother use to be one. No longer young but still gorgeous Eri's mother was a sight to behold, with soft hair so dark a black that it glowed blue in the light, and big chocolate brown eyes. It was her mother's everlasting regret that Eri hadn't inherited her perfect looks but instead greatly took after her plain father. That didn't, however, stop her mother from trying to get Eri to adhere to the laws of models and celebrities. Diets, make-up, clothes, demeanor. It was no longer asfrequent as it had once been but every now and then her mother had her spontaneous attempts.

But today Eri was in good enough a mood that she didn't bother to rufuse. In fact she even smiled."That sounds great mom. We'll try it when we get home."

Her mother glanced over at her in surprise. "But you never..." Her mother smiled then. "Oh. It must be a boy."

I blushed in embaressment, surprised that she had guessed. But them my mom stilled seemed to be a teenage girl in some ways so I suppose it wasn't too surprising that she'd catch on to my first real crush…no not a crush…my soon to be boyfriend.

"Well you shouldn't get your hopes up." She said with a shrug. I looked up at her in surprise and she smiled. "After all you're no prize, Eri dear."

"Wha…what?"

"Well let's face it. Do you really think he could be interested in you? No. There was probably a mistake made. What in the world could a boy possibly want with you. You're a very unfortunate looking girl." Her mother sighed. "Despite your impressive gene pool. My mother was just as lovely as I was and so was her mother. But it just didn't reach you."

Eri couldn't believe this. Her mother had never said anything like this. She knew that her mother was disappointed because she wasn't an identical twin but she'd never…she'd never said that Eri wasn't pretty. Tears of disbelief stung her eyes.

"Mom…"

"Now your friends. They're pretty. If only one of them had been my daughter. You'll never be like them. Loved, cared for, admired. You just don't have the face for it, dear. They'll get married and you'll be stuck at home. I'm sure your father will like that though. Someone to take care of him in his old age."

No…that wasn't what would happen. It wasn't. Tears slid down my cheeks and my fingers fisted in my lap. I wanted to get out. I wanted to escape the scathing words. I tried to lift a hand to open the car door but I caught sight of my face in the glass of the window. Not pretty. Not pretty at all. I studied my eyes, puffy, red, and swollen from crying.

"Not a pretty sight." A voice purred in my ear. I wanted to turn…to see who it was but the image of myself transfixed me. "You could be pretty. You could be lovely."

How…

"Until you can learn to take what you want you'll never be cared about. You don't really have friends. They laugh behind your back. Until you get rid of the oen who's outshining you. Who's keeping your beauty subdued."

Who?

"Her." Kagome's face appeared, swimming in the glass of the window. "IF she wasn't there…"

If she wasn't there..I could be special. Her fault. It's her fault I wasn't beautiful.

"There it is. The root of your sin. Your vanity."

I wanted to be special. I wanted to be part of that world were everyone was beautiful. I'd have the perfect boyfriend I wanted. And people like that girl would want to be friends with me. That pretty girl, Momoi. I wanted to be her friend. And if Kagome was gone…if she wasn't there…I would be special.

"There! You want everyone to be special till no one is. That is the root of your sin." The voice crooned.

I felt a stinging burn on my chest and then the world became hazy. My head became to heavy for my strenth and my forhead dropped against the window. The last image that swam across my vision was the stormy sky. The clouds didn't look silver anymore...they were black.

* * *

Discord sighed as she pulled the car to a halt infront of the girl's house, twirling the follower between two fingers. "Another easy one. Honestly girls in this era are so weak." She laughed. "I really should remain in this world and be an actress. I was rather good."

Strife glanced over at her from the back seat of the car as Discord returned to her regular appearance, illusion fading away. "What do we do with her?"

Discord shrugged. "Put her in her room. Leave her here. What do I care?" She slipped out of the care and turned her back as Strife followed suit, lifting the unconscious girl gently from the passenger side. Discord looked to the house she'd stolen the car from after putting its occupants to sleep.

"She wanted to be your friend." Strife commented absently as they walked into the house and carried the girl past her slumbering family up to her room.

"So what?" Discord turned her face away and buried her nose in the heart of the blackened rose she carried as Strife tucked the girl into bed. "She only likes me because I'm pretty."

Discord watched the slumbering girl then huffed, snapping her fingers, breaking the spell over the occupants of the house then moved to the window. "Let's try a bow this time."

And slipped into the rainy darkness beyond the light of the room.


	11. Vanity: Fallen Tone Of Emerald

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter11 -Vanity: Fallen Tone of Emerald**

I was early. I made sure I was. I didn't want to seem desperate but...well...what if I got there too late and he was waiting for me and thought I wasn't coming and just left. All because I hadn't come early enough.

Dawn had just broken when I entered through the schools front doors. The halls were empty and my footsteps echoed down the corridors loudly making me all the more nervous. My heart was beating and I could hear it drumming against the inside of my ear. Butterflies brushed gossamer wings against the inside of my stomach, twisting it into knots. Here I was, standing at the most important crossroad of my life. From ugly duckling into a swan.

I smiled, that's what he'd want to see right? A brilliant, warm smile to let him known that I liked him and thought he was amazing. But why? Just because he thought I was? I shook the thought away, irritated. What a stupid idea, don't start having doubts now!

The minutes clicked away slowly, seconds seeming eternities in which I was suspended in a kind of breathlessness. And then...time seemed to speed up and suddenly there were glimmers of life in the halls, yet none of them the one I was waiting for. I remained poised by the window waiting however; even when the homeroom bell rang I didn't leave.

Maybe he was late?

That had to be it. It had to. He'd stayed up late being anxious and had woken up late.

The homeroom bell gave way to the chime of first period and the halls became packed and stifled once more and searched the crowd desperately for the pale locks I'd viewed from the window the other day but nothing familiar met my eyes. Finally the mass thinned and the hall was quiet again. He wasn't...he wasn't coming. Just when my hope faltered there was the sound of feet clicking against the polished floor of the hall, like a reward for my patience. I turned; relief spreading like a rose in my heart.

I met a flaxen haired beauty but not the one I'd been expecting. Instead Momoi was strolling in my direction. I expected her to stop; to give some reason why her brother wasn't here but she walked right passed me as if I was invisible. Didn't she...didn't she see me? I turned.

"Momoi?"

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow blankly and then recognition touched her expression. "Oh! It's you...um...Eri right?"

Didn't she remember me? "Where's Kyoei? Is he sick?"

"Oh that's right. I completely forgot." She offered a sympathetic smile. "He's not coming."

I became worried. "Is he alright?" Was he injured? Most likely in some sport incident or one of those reckless actions only the bravest, coolest of boys did.

"Of course. He's in class." Sympathy shifted into amusement. "I made a bit of a mix up. I really should have known though. It was so obvious. I was a bit perplexed since he usually only chooses pretty girls."

"What...what do you mean?" Fear rose up to choke me, straining my voice like a collar. No. It couldn't be. Life wasn't that cruel. It wasn't!

"It wasn't you he was interested in. It was your friend. Kagome, I think her name is."

The collar tightened and expanded, curling around my heart itself and squeezed till I felt as if my heart was made of glass, fractured, hairline cracks spreading across it.

Your friend Kagome. He wants Kagome.

And she shattered.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." 

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Yuka's whispered voice to see her and Ayumi leaned in murmuring to each other. She expected to see Eri in the group as well but her friend was missing. And Kagome got a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be...

"Where's Eri?" She asked.

Ayumi looked up at her and frowned worriedly. "I don't know. We haven't seen her all day." She gasped suddenly. "Do you think it's the bear?"

Kagome stood up abruptly, thrusting a hand into the air, halting her Math teacher mid sentence. "May I be excused?" She didn't wait for permission before rushing out of the room, ignoring the sounds of Yuka and Ayumi yelling her name.

Eri! How could she have been so stupid? That girl, that demon who called her self Discord had said she wasn't done. She should have kept an eye on Yuka and Eri! She burst into the hall, racing along the length towards the spot where she'd found the tell tale signs of blood the last time.

There was nothing, the corridor floor glitter at her innocently. But the door that led to the school roof had been propped open with a large, black rock and Kagome knew it was an invitation, and a trap but she didn't care. She had to save Eri!

Kagome touched a finger to the jar of jewel shards, but she knew they would do no good. Discord didn't want the shards, she was working for Naraku. But what was the point of tormenting Kagome's friends this way? How did that achieve anything?

Kagome broke onto the roof and was pricked with a sense of deja vu. A light breeze touched the scene as it had when she faced Ayumi. It seemed as if the entire place was empty, even the grounds beyond the school building itself. She looked around for Discord or the demon she had called her brother but saw neither of them.

But they'd be hiding so she couldn't spot them.

"Kagome."

The voice cracked over her attention like a whip, sharp and cold. She turned to look across the roof, towards Ayumi. Her friend stood near the edge of the roof, eyes glowing a deep green that bore no forgiveness of resemblance to Eri's. Her hands grasped a bow made of wood that seemed to have been burned all over then polished till it was a gleaming black color that collected light into stark shadows. The silver tip of a black arrow was pointed at Kagome's heart steadily, taunt hum of the bowstring indicating that it was anxious to be released.

"Eri."

"You're going to die."


	12. Vanity: Dark Green

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 12 -Vanity: Dark Green**

"Eri. You don't want to do this. Don't let her use you!" Kagome took a step towards her friend but Eri's eyes narrowed and the tension on the bowstring increased with an anxious groan.

"Use me? Use me?" Eri's voice was dead yet angry, as if she were some vengeful spirit. "Use me, like you did. Like you all did. That's all I was every good for!"

And then the arrow was released and Kagome managed a bitten of yell as she dived out of the way, felling the tip of the shaft pass a half an inch over head, close enough that it send a few strands of dark hair fluttering to the ground. But her mind was focused around Eri.

Use her? What did she mean?

There was the sound of footsteps and then a pair of ankles appeared in the line of her vision. Kagome lifted her head to see Eri standing over her; another arrow set in the bow and aimed towards her head.

"Eri, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't! None of you ever did! I was a puppet for you all! Because I wasn't as pretty, as wonderful as the rest of you! You all laughed at me!" Kagome snatched herself out of the way as Eri released again, rough movement causing her to skid over the hard ground of the roof, scratching her shoulder and arm.

"We never laughed at you." Kagome said but it came out no more then a whisper.

"They all did! But you were the worst! You with you perfect, secret boyfriend and your flawless face. You were the perfect example of what I would never be!"

"Eri..." Kagome pushed to her feet "What is it you think you can't be!"

"Beautiful!" And another arrow was fired, skimming Kagome's shoulder, over the same place she scratched it against the ground. The priestess flinched but didn't move.

"But you are E-"

"Liar! How dare you! How dare you mock me! You who never know what it's like to look in the mirror and hate what you see! To watch everyone around you blossom into roses while you're a weed!"

"Eri you were always pretty! Not just outside but inside too. But how pretty will you be if you kill me Eri?"

"Everything...everything will be better if I kill you." Her friend's fingers trembled where they clutched the bow with grim determination. "Then I can be lovely and loved and admired."

"But you're loved now Eri! And anyone who can't see how beautiful you are isn't someone you want to love you, anyway! Will you really be able to look at yourself in the mirror if you do this Eri? Is this something you want to be admired for?"

"I just wanted...to be pretty...special." Eri said doubtfully.

"But Eri, you already are." Kagome took another step forward relieved when Eri's eyes didn't turn to ice again though her friend did retreat a step. "You're the best violinist in school, you get straight As, and you still have time to help the rest of us with school too. At the 5th grade dance you spent all your time helping Yuka with her outfit rather then worrying about yourself. You are special."

"But..." Her voice trembled softly and the dark glare in her eyes faded to give way to a look, heart breaking in it's fear and pain.

Kagome straightened and offered a hand out to her. "And I'll try to tell you more often, Eri. That you're beautiful. You always have been."

Eri's hands tightened around the bow and then released, weapon slipping from her fingers and falling to the ground. Tears gathered in her friend's eyes as it fell and a sound like breaking glass filled the air as cracks sliced up the bow and then it shattered into crimson dust. Eri's eyes closed and she crumpled to the ground. Kagome drew her hand back and went to her friend's side, but like Ayumi had been she seemed fine.

A steady clapping filled the air, dry and mocking.

"Bravo. Two for two; I'm quite impressed." The voice was honey and familiar. Kagome lifted her eyes to see Discord had presented herself again. "And I thought you'd loose this time. I'm so disappointed."

"Why are you doing this, Discord?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before Kagome? You're getting tedious. And I just complimented you. The polite thing to do would be to say thank you."

"Don't you feel even the least bit bad for playing with them this way?"

Discord's eyes narrowed to sapphire slits. "Not even a little bit. You have no idea what game your playing, priestess." She shrugged and turned her face away. "At any rate I'm doing them a service. Allowing them to vent their emotions with no fear of negative reactions."

"That's not your right!" Kagome shrieked at her.

"I'm no worse then you are. Remember I simply call up the feelings; you planted them in the first place. Don't become angry with me simply because I acknowledge my actions. You'd do better to take note of your own. After all..." she smiled, cruelly. "Just how honest are you with your friends? They're just as much puppets to you as they are to me." She turned away again. "Strife."

The girls' brother appeared again; from thin air it seemed and lifted his sister into his arms. Discord threw Kagome a smirking look, lifting a hand and holding up three slender fingers. She folded two down, lingering long enough to leave the final warning and then she and Strife disappeared. Kagome closed her hands over the jar of jewel shards. Discord wasn't going to stop. She was going to keep playing with her friends. But she'd already failed with Ayumi and Eri, which meant...that meant she was going to go after Yuka!

There was the sound of a groan behind her and Kagome turned to see Eri stirring faintly. She gasped then returned to her friend's side again.

And on the pile of crimson dust formed by the bow rested a black flower, which trembled in the breeze that swept over the school roof then crumbled upon itself and swirled away into the distance.


	13. The Blooms of Sin

_**Innocent Resentment  
**"The feelings of those with stolen light"_

**Chapter 13** - **TheBlooms of Sin**

"So..." Hojo spoke slowly and Kagome fidgeted under the scrutiny of her three friends and Ayumi's boyfriend. "The same bear that attacked Ayumi and me had babies and...they attacked you an Eri?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Um...yea." Maybe she'd over worked the bear story a little bit but she couldn't come up with anything else.

"Wow, what rotten luck." Ayumi said worriedly. "They really should keep better containment on wild animals. At least you and Eri weren't hurt to badly."

Kagome glanced towards Eri who stood clustered around her. Like Ayumi her friend bore no memory of what had happened, or even of the last few days. Kagome was relieved but disappointed at the same time, she would have liked to figure out what Discord had done to manipulate Eri is such a manner.

"I think we should get home then. Since it's still on the loose and everything." Hojo said, with a worried note in his voice, drawing Ayumi closer to her. She blushed and gave him a shy smile.

Kagome contained a grin of her own at the sight of them, happy expression faltering a bit as her friends started to disperse. She wanted to talk to Yuka, to try and reassure her before Discord got to her but she knew she should talk Eri as well. For a moment she hovered, alone now, then finally turned and dashed after her friend.

"Eri, wait up!"

She halted, turning back slightly and frowned a bit. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I just...wanted to talk you know. What with everyone else getting boyfriends and all..." she prodded, hoping desperately.

"But what about that tough-guy."

"We'll he isn't really all that tough. He's actually sort of an idiot. Besides he's got this other girl he's in love with and she prettier then me and stronger then me."

"You really shouldn't be with a guy like that Kagome. If he's two timing you."

"It's kinda complicated." Kagome shook her head, now was not the time to start her own mulling over Inuyasha and Kikyo. "But just because she's those things doesn't mean I'm not special and important too. And you're special too, Eri. I don't know what I would do without you as my friend."

Eri flashed a smile. "Thanks, Kagome. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, watching Eri disappear down the street then sighed her relief. She felt the prick of eyes on her and she swung around just in time to see Yuka turn away and vanish around the corner. Kagome called after her, managing to reach the end of the block but Yuka was gone already. Kagome lifted fingers to her lips worriedly. Had she missed her chance to talk to Yuka?

No, she'd see her tomorrow. And then she'd be able to sort out anything that might be wrong. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

What she needed to do was to get Inuyasha. If Strife and Discord were demons, especially if they were incarnations of Naraku then she needed his help. Kagome hesitated a moment more then turned in the direction of her own house.

* * *

"Another failure." Strife acknowledge in a monotone voice. Next to him, Discord shifted uncomfortably on the ledge of the school roof, as if his words unnerved her.

"It was the girl's fault. Jealousy is easily alleviated when is misplaced." She lifted a hand, waving it dismissively. "All she wanted was to be just as special as everyone else is. To feel she could shine just as brightly as everyone else could."

"I suppose she's unusable now as well."

"Yes."

Her words were spoken as Yuka appeared about the corner, hesitating on the side of the street a hand clasped to her chest. She wore an expression of annoyance and injury and for a moment she stared behind her as a voice echoed her name. Then suddenly she whirled and continued her brisk pace down the sidewalk.

Discord stretched like a lazy cat, lips curling into a Cheshire grin as her cold eyes followed the girl's progression.

"But there's still another resentment to harvest."


End file.
